


His Toy

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bedroom play, Dom!Steve, M/M, Non-Explicit, Nudity, Spanking, Sub!Tony, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve and Tony try spanking in the bedroom for the first time and Tony needs some sweet interruptions.





	His Toy

**Author's Note:**

> it is my first attempt at writing spanking as a kink, hope you like it! also, mixed with tickling, which is my regular kink, haha. was requested on tumblr.

"Yhm… MHM!"

Steve was really enjoying those noises. The choked out whimpers, the shuddered gasps, the hot moaning.

"Hah... ah… AH!"

The view was lovely too. Two almost glowing red perfectly round ass cheeks, jiggling slightly after every well-measured swat of an opened palm. He could see some beads of sweat going down Tony's back and felt characteristic heat and hardness pressing into his lap. When Tony had proposed to bring spanking into their bedroom activities, Steve secretly hoped that the position his boyfriend would choose would be 'over the knee'. Luckily, his boyfriend had a tendency to be wonderfully submissive and the sight of the exposed, perky bottom was so lovely. What was an added bonus and a big kink factor, was that Steve was fully clothed, while Tony was completely naked. That added some excitement and made Steve feel fully in command. 

They had started lightly. Some gentle swats at first, trying to find the right pace. Tony wanted Steve to go hard from the start, but Steve liked to play with his pretty little toy and make him wait. First swats were light and timid, turning the skin slightly pink and he saw Tony wriggling his butt impatiently, waiting for some proper fun. When Steve started to deliver, taking bigger swings and longer pauses, letting each hit register in Tony's mind and the pain sink in, Tony got what he wished for and Steve became worried, hearing the pained whimpers. Yet, Tony didn't move away, just went limp and breathless, obediently spread in Steve's lap and taking each hit with more bothered whimpers, some pleased moans mixing in. Steve was surprised for sure, but it all gave him an additional boost of confidence and well, he secretly loved having this control over his boyfriend. He loved even more Tony letting him have it. 

Some more slaps, echoing in the bedroom, and Steve decided that it was break time. After a particularly good swat, one that made Tony threw his head back and gasp for air, Steve left his hand pressed to the meaty part of his boyfriend's right butt cheek. Tony breathed out hard, and lowered himself again, his back trembling and glistening from sweat. Beautiful.

"Are you hanging in there, babe?" Steve asked in a honeyed voice, curling his fingers into the cheek and squeezing.

"Mhm! Y-yeah…"

"Can you look at me?"

With some effort, Tony turned his head, facing Steve. His lips were apart and trembling, face red and eyes glazed and shining with tears. If it wasn't for the rock hard erection pressing into his lap, Steve would be worried that he went too far. No, Tony wanted him to go even further. 

"You are so pretty," Steve praised, reaching his free hand to put it against the side of Tony's face and brush the tears away. Tony leaned into the touch, eyes closing. The gesture spoke nothing else but tenderness and devotion. 

"Do you need a break?" Steve asked, letting his hold on Tony's ass become gentler and massaged the red skin with the tips of his fingers. Immediately, Tony's lips curled into a smile and he leaned away, once again hanging limply over Steve's knees. Steve smiled to himself, letting the new sensation take over his boyfriend and used two hands to dance over the bothered, heated skin, hearing high pitched giggles pouring out. Tony just giggled away, taking the offered break, legs kicking a bit when Steve's fingers ventured lower, tickling the part of his ass near the thighs. 

"You like that, huh?" Steve asked quietly, not really expecting an answer as he played with the offered bottom. Still, Tony managed to nod his head couple of times, confirming the statement. Biting, groping, tickling, Tony was a big fan of everything that involved butt play. Some playful swats were not uncommon, but it was the first time they had focused on spanking and delivering sweet pain, and Steve, at first hesitant, was happy to include another activity to their usual repertoire. By Tony's look, he could tell that his boyfriend loved it too. 

Enough of the break.

Steve took a short, yet powerful swing, his hand slapping the left butt cheek with a nice sound. Tony gasped, back arching along with the hit and some lovely shiver making its way up his spine, a new wave of hot arousal engulfing him. He loved being Steve's toy.

"Ready for more?" Steve asked, pinning his fingers into the supple skin and making the butt cheek jiggle temptingly. Tony gritted his teeth, not letting another giggle escape and nodded again, ready for some more slaps.

"You know," Steve started in a low murmur, moving his hand away, and taking another swing. "It is our first time doing this, so I am gonna let this slide, but next time-" _SWAT!_ Tony gasped, eyes and mouth wide open when the stinging feeling numbed his ass with pain, just to melt into the most pleasurable tingle the next second, shaking him to the bones. Tony might have even drooled a bit out of pleasure. "I expect you to deliver full sentence answers when I ask you a question."

And the commanding voice started. God. Tony just nodded again, because clearly he didn't know any better and gave himself over to Steve once again, the slaps and his moans growing louder and louder in the room and the temperature rising. 

He really, really loved being Steve's toy.


End file.
